Game Crashed
“I can’t believe I get to spend a weekend with my Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear,” Lori cheered as she drove to the Casagrande’s apartment. “Lori’s not the only one happy,” Lincoln added, “Ronnie-Anne invited me to the city’s latest video game convention. And video game master Ricky Dawson will be there. This guy has over five-hundred perfect runs and he’s only twelve.” “This is literally going to be so romantic,” Lori said as she started to daydream, “picnics in the park, a walk through the city streets, dancing at the fanciest clubs.” As Lori fantasized, she didn’t pay attention to the road; forcing Lincoln to grab the steering wheel and keep Vanzilla in the right lane. Luckily, they weren’t too far from the apartment and quickly met up with the Casagrande family. “Boo-Boo Bear!” Lori cheered. “Babe!” Bobby replied as the two lovebirds rushed over to each other. “I’ve missed you so much,” Lori said as the two hugged. “I missed you even more,” Bobby added. “How are doing lame-o,” Ronnie-Anne asked as she punched Lincoln in the arm. “Great,” Lincoln replied, “I can’t wait to meet Ricky Dawson.” “Good, because the convention’s starting soon,” Ronnie-Anne said. Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne raced to the bus stop where Nikki, Sameer, and Casey were waiting for them. The five friends boarded the next bus and soon arrived at the video game convention. There were numerous tables with various game merchandise and game demos. And in the centre was a twelve-year-old boy showing off his skills in Muscle Fish. “Wow, it’s Ricky Dawson,” Lincoln gasped. “And he’s with a huge crowd,” Ronnie-Anne added. “There’s got to be a way to get to him,” Lincoln said. “Leave it to me,” Ronnie-Anne bragged. Then she pulled Lincoln’s pants down. The whole room was filled with laughter as everyone at the convention took pictures, and videos of Lincoln. He felt irritated when he saw everyone laughing at him. But the straw the broke the camel’s back was when he noticed Ricky Dawson laughing too. Lincoln’s face turned bright red, from either embarrassment or anger. “That’s it!” Lincoln shouted, “I have had enough of this!” “Had enough of what?” Ronnie-Anne laughed. “You humiliating me,” Lincoln continued, “you always do this to me! Sometimes I wonder why I even hang out with you!” Ronnie-Anne stopped laughing the second she heard him say that. Her eyes started to widen, and her lips started to quiver. “You don’t mean that?” She sadly replied. “I do!” Lincoln stated, “if my sister wasn’t dating your brother, I wouldn’t want anything to do with you! Ronnie-Anne, you are the worst human being I know!” Ronnie-Anne just stood silently with tears in her eyes. “I’m going home,” Ronnie-Anne softly said as she walked to the door, doing her best not to cry. Lincoln pulled his pants up and walked over to Ricky Dawson. Needless to say, the crowd had stopped laughing and were in shock. “Hi Ricky,” Lincoln said, “I’m a huge fan of your work.” “Dude, that was uncool,” Ricky Dawson replied. “What was?” Lincoln asked. “What you just said,” Ricky stated, “that’s no way to treat a friend.” “Come on, it’s just a little argument,” Lincoln laughed, “we’ll patch things up later.” “Well I don’t want anything to do with a creep like you,” Ricky said. “Wow, is he overreacting,” Lincoln said to himself. Lincoln walked over to different tables to check out the various games, but everyone shoved him out of the way and made sure he couldn’t see anything. “What’s their problem,” Lincoln asked. Things didn’t seem any better as everyone else at the convention just stared at him with dirty looks, not to mention that he couldn’t find Nikki, Sameer, and Casey anywhere. Lincoln just wasn’t sure what to think about it. He just walked over to a T-shirt stand and found an Ace Savvy T-shirt just his size. “I’ll take that shirt,” Lincoln said as he handed some money to the salesman. “Here you go, you miserable excuse for a human being,” The man replied. “Uh, thanks,” Lincoln stated. Every other vendor seemed to treat Lincoln the same way when he bought something from them. The eleven-year-old couldn’t take more of it and decided to go back to the Casagrande’s apartment. He boarded the next bus and arrived on their block. Lincoln walked back to the apartment when he noticed Sameer, Casey, and Nikki hanging around. “Hey guys,” Lincoln said, “I didn’t see you at the convention.” “We left when Ronnie-Anne left,” Nikki told him. “Oh,” Lincoln replied, “she was just overreacting. You didn’t have to do that.” “You don’t get it,” Casey stated. “Come on, we don’t associate with creeps,” Sameer said. The angry trio walked away, leaving Lincoln even more confused. He continued down the street and found Lori crying her eyes out. “Uh Lori,” Lincoln said. “You!” Lori growled as she grabbed him by the shirt, “Bobby just broke up with me because of you!” “What do you mean me?” Lincoln asked. Then Lori took out her phone and showed him a recording of his outburst at the game convention. “Oh,” Lincoln sheepishly replied, “I just lost my temper there, I’m sure it will blow over.” “You’d better fix this,” Lori shouted, “or you’re going to have to find your own way back to Royal Woods!” “But I barely have any money for a bus,” Lincoln stated. “Then walk home!” Lori replied as she dropped Lincoln. “But that will take days,” Lincoln said. “Then run, you ‘ll literally get there faster!” Lori told him. Lincoln backed away from his oldest sister before things got worse. At that point, his phone started to vibrate. He picked it up and noticed some texts from his other sisters. “Luna – you give love a bad name,” Lincoln read, “Lucy – I have no brother.” Then Lincoln’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the rest of the texts. “I didn’t know emojis could get that vicious,” He said to himself. Lincoln walked up to the Casagrande’s room and knocked on the door. He was greeted by the family, who didn’t look too pleased with him. “I guess you heard,” Lincoln nervously said. “We heard, and we’re not going to tolerate anyone who is mean to our cousin,” Carlota scolded. “I’m sure she’ll get over it,” Lincoln stated. “And until she does, you’re not welcome here,” Carlota replied. “Lincoln’s a bad man,” C.J. added while Carlota slammed the door. “I’ve got to find Ronnie-Anne,” Lincoln thought. Meanwhile, Ronnie-Anne was sitting on a park bench and staring at the ground. “Hey, I thought you might be here,” A voice said. She turned around and saw a tattered Lincoln standing behind her. “I ran into that cat gang,” He explained, “it wasn’t pretty.” “What do you want lame-o?” Ronnie-Anne angrily asked. “I’m sorry for overreacting,” Lincoln told her. “Do you think that makes up for it?” Ronnie-Anne stated. “Look, I just lost my temper because you humiliated me in front of Ricky Dawson,” Lincoln insisted, “I don’t see why you’d be this upset.” “You just don’t get it, do you?” Ronnie-Anne said. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” Lincoln told her. “The big deal is that I really like you!” A red-faced Ronnie-Anne shouted. Lincoln eyes widened the second he heard that. “And hearing you say those horrible things felt like you just ripped out my heart and sliced into a million pieces,” Ronnie-Anne continued. “I didn’t know,” Lincoln sadly replied, “I’m really sorry for being a jerk.” “It still doesn’t fix the pain in my heart,” Ronnie-Anne angrily stated. “I wish there was something to do to make it up to you,” Lincoln said. “Actually, there is,” Ronnie-Annie told him, “just stand perfectly still.” “Okay,” A confused Lincoln mentioned, “but I don’t …” As he was talking, Ronnie-Anne lifted her right leg and kicked him in the crotch. Lincoln’s eyes widened, and he bit his lips. “Now we’re even,” Ronnie-Anne bragged. “I guess I deserved that,” Lincoln squeaked before he fell over. Then Ronnie-Anne kissed Lincoln on the cheek. “You’re a great guy lame-o,” Ronnie-Anne said. “And that’s why I love her,” Lincoln thought. “Do you wanna head back to my room and play video games?” Ronnie-Anne asked. “I think I’ll just lie here for the next hour,” Lincoln told her. Category:Episodes